Tamaki's Dream
by lovelylier1102
Summary: Tamaki's Dream of him being with Haruhi. In his dream haruhi realizes her feelings for tamaki.


The Warm breeze made the palm trees sway a bit as the sky had been painted by red, orange, and pink waves. The sun was ready to set and the birds continued to fly.

Then Tamaki appears with a stunning black suit. He has made a fantastic dinner for Haruhi and himself. Then from a distance you see Kyoya escorting Haruhi to Tamaki. Haruhi was wearing a short white dress with her long hair lightly flowing behind her. As they reach the table Kyoya leaves slowly.

Tamaki comes over and grabs Haruhi's hand. He brings her over to the properly set table. He pulls out her chair and then lifts the cover off of the food. She looks amazed at what food she would be eating. As Tamaki sits down he tells her "tonight we will be having sushi." When they finish eating Tamaki has Hikaru and Karou to clean up the mess.

As the sun goes down even more Tamaki takes Haruhi down to the water. The water was still warm from the sun. He put special chairs down fight where the water just covers their feet. Tamaki grabs Haruhi's hand and moves closer to her. She then slowly put her head on Tamaki's shoulder. When she finally gets comfortable she asks him not to move.

Tamaki as usual listened and didn't move. But he still wondered why she asked him not to move. Then she says I want to cherish this moment because there might not be another one. He said "there can always be another one. And Haruhi, I will not stop trying until I get another date with you. You are so beautiful and so nice that I will never give up on you."

Haruhi looks up then stands up. She starts to walk. Then her pace gradually increases and she starts to run. He starts to follow. Then he starts running and he's screaming HARUHI! She quickly stops. Tamaki does the same. Then Haruhi runs back to him and wraps her arms around him. Why did you run? I just never felt this way about someone before. Why did you chase me? Because I want to stay with you now and forever.

"You always make me feel good inside," Haruhi says. Well then why do you act like you hate me Haruhi. That's only because I didn't really have feelings for you. But now you showed me a brighter side of you and I really like this side of you now that I know what it is like. But Haruhi you always made me feel that way. But did you even care? You showed me a side of you too but I'm just not sure I like it very much.

No! I did it to cover up feelings for you. Well then shall we continue then. Haruhi lifts up her head from Tamaki's chest and says "yes." So Haruhi and Tamaki walk along the beach holding her in his arms. Then he lightly whispers in her ear don't ever leave me. Haruhi you have to promise me that you will always stay by my side no matter what happens. Please Haruhi. I will try to Tamaki. I will really try to stay by your side no matter what. Tamaki you always watch over me and you are always concerned if I'm okay or not. So the least I can do is always stay by your side. That is if you always stay by mine.

Oh! Haruhi I almost forgot there are still some things I want to do with you before you go. Okay then let's go then. Tamaki's takes her hand and runs for the mountains. At the bottom there was a white screen, a projector and a nice black car with no roof. Then he says "I want to watch a movie with you". Sure Tamaki.

The movie that Tamaki choose was a horror. He thought that she was going to get afraid of the movie and jump into his arms it was that scary. It was sort-of like that. She grabbed onto his arm and hid her face. He asks her if she is scared and she says just a little. Well would you like to do something else? As the movies suspense raises and the horror music sets into play she screams YES!

As Honey comes in and turns off the movie, Tamaki took the car and drove it down the beach to wear a large rock overlooked the sea. They stood there to take in that sweet and salty sea air. Then they sat down. Tamaki told Haruhi to close her eyes and feel around. When she hit something very soft she opened her eyes and looked down it was a blanket covering a box. She stood up to open it when she dropped the box.

When she went to pick it up she fell into the water. Tamaki called Haruhi's name then called Mori for help. As Tamaki dove in Mori came running out looking for her. They were now both in the water looking for her. Soon every host was in the water looking for Haruhi. After searching for 15 minutes they found her. Tamaki is panicking and doesn't know what to do. Then Karou told Hikaru gave her CPR. "IT'S NOT WORKING" screamed Tamaki(with jealousy).

Kyoya then began to examine her body. He said she is still breathing she is just unconscious. She should awake any minute. Okay everyone let's get her on a blanket. She then awoke.

She lifted her head to find her body covered in small cuts and bruises. "HARUHI!" Screamed Tamaki. "Are you okay?" Everyone asked. Yeah I just hit my head. Kyoya kneeled down and looked at the back of her head and found a cut. "Well Haruhi your head should hurt" he said. "Why?" She asked. Because you have a cut. Don't worry it is nothing serious. I will just need to stitch up some cuts on your arm it will not be a big problem.

Kyoya and Haruhi went into the car so he could stitch her up without sand going in it. Tamaki and the others were all hanging out in the mean time. They were all glad Haruhi was okay. Then they were all discussing how to make Tamaki's date with Haruhi safer so something like this won't happen again.

As Kyoya finished stitching Haruhi he told her that she could finish her date. After Kyoya was done she thanked him with a hug as too everyone who helped. But she went over to Tamaki and kissed him on the cheek. Then Tamaki pulled out the box and gave it to her. As she opened the box her face started to glow. Inside the box was a heart necklace. She hugged him once and again and thanked him so many times. Then he told her to look on the back of it. So she did… It said … Tamaki and Haruhi Forever 3. She pulled him down and kissed his cheek once again and would not stop hugging him.

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" Screamed Haruhi with excitement. "Can I put my heart on you?" Said Tamaki. Yes you may. As he finished he leaned in close to her ear and whispered …. "I love you." She turned around and went up close to his lips …..

As she leaned closer and closer every second his heart started to pound then…

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ…

His alarm clock went off. He awakens ….Then screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HARUHI!


End file.
